


Freak Like Me

by itsapurefeeling



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bonkai, BonnieBennett, Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Kidnapping, Manipulative Relationship, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Physical Abuse, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsapurefeeling/pseuds/itsapurefeeling
Summary: She was just another girl.Just another one to mark off his list.Or at least that’s what he tells himself
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Freak Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> This has very dark themes and it not suited for all audiences. It’s on the darker side so please take that into consideration before reading this!

How long does it take to fall in love?

Years?

Months?

Weeks?

The moment his eyes landed on her crystal blue orbs the world seemed to link together.

His heart fluttered inside his chest like a bird trying to escape its cage. 

With shaking hands he reached out to grab her; those frail arms tiny enough with just one squeeze he could snap them in half; Tear them from her body with one swift movement.

His first kill didn't scare him..

If anything it shaped him into who he'd become.

-*-*-

Her skin is bruised from the ropes, purple and blue decorate her arms and legs like paint as she rolls around in pain. He hasn't fed her in days, her ribs so delicate, so close to caving in on itself. 

"Don't make this harder Laura" Kai taunts loudly, one hand holds her hair tightly in a death grip as the other holds a blade loosely. 

"Tell me why you deserve to live and maybe just maybe I will let you" he whispers eerily.

The blonde jumps in his arms as the cool blade runs across her hardened nipple, a small gasp leaving her gagged mouth. She's trembling in his arms, those blue eyes surrounded by blood; a beautiful sight Kai never wants to forget.

He could crush her with one small finger, end her life with just one touch. He's greedy he can admit, greedy to feel the satisfaction of her life leaving her body because of his hands only.

"Beg Laura" he croons once more; tightening his fist in her locks. "Beg for your life If you want to keep it".

Laura sobs loudly in response.

With a frustrated groan he slits her throat with one easy slice, her blood dripping onto his pants and shoes as she falls limply to the floor. 

With ease he kicks her body out of his way, turning off the light and going upstairs to take a shower.

Laura's body never crossing his mind.

-*-*-

Kai has never liked his looks. Growing up he's been to lanky, to tall and overall socially awkward. His teenage years hit harder than he liked to admit, his body never shaped into the stereotypical image society placed upon everyone. 

He only grew taller and skinnier; bony to the point where his mother suggested therapy. Suggested he needed help. 

His first kill was purely accident, his hands only meant to hold her in place, not to choke the air out of her body. He can still feel her body become limp in his hold, how powerful he felt once he truly realized what he had done. 

How easy it was to commit a crime without anyone knowing. How simple it was to finally get rid of his overbearing mother. 

Gradually he started to gain weight , his once anorexic frame toning into bulk and muscle, the frail fragile kid blowing away with the summer wind.

College seemed like his safe haven in a sense, girls clung to him like a second skin and he never had a shortage of victims. 

Until her. 

-*-*-

He can't quite pinpoint what caught his eyes first; maybe it was her emerald eyes that shone brighter than the sun, or it could of been how absolutely tiny she was; five foot not even one hundred and ten pounds. 

She never looked at him at school. The short brunette clung to her friends as if they were her life lines, as if without them she would fall apart.

He watched her for months, the seasons changed but she never did. 

It use to unnerve him how unattainable she made herself; how little attention she cared to show towards all boys in general. How even though she was by far the most gorgeous girl at their school she never once put herself out there for anyone.

His fingers ached to touch her honey kissed skin, his entire being ignited anytime she was in his vicinity. He couldn't help but fantasize about her being broken down and worn out, those pretty lips begging for help. 

His cock hardens at the thought. 

-*-*-

He approaches her two weeks later.

Nose buried in her phone unaware of his presence; he can see her texting someone named 'jer' and completely interrupts. 

"Bonnie right?" He questions loudly, watching as the short brunette jumps from his sudden voice, her eyes widening as she glances up at him. He towers over her, her petite fingers grip her phone nervously.

"Do I know you?" she questions softly, fidgeting as his eyes bore into her own. 

"You do now I'm Kai" he responds enthusiastically; his own stomach turning at his facade.

She looks him up and down twice; skittish with good reason.

"Well Kai it's been a pleasure" she says rather quickly, picking up her book bag and slamming her locker close. 

With a swift movement his arm stops her "what's the rush sweetheart?" 

The small girl rolls her eyes "I'm sure this works for you most of the time, but I'm not into the insufferable loner types. Sorry" 

He can't help but let out a loud laugh startling her once more "insufferable loner huh?"

She nods. 

"I don't usually go for the stuck up clingy wannabes but you are far to beautiful to pass up".

Heat floods her cheeks. 

"You don't anything about me" she bites. 

"And you don't know anything about me. Didn't stop you from assuming though did it?" 

Bonnie glares at him "it was rude of me I apologize Kai. I hope we can be good friends" she responds, sarcasm heavy as the words roll off her tongue. 

"Meet me outside after school?"

She sighs loudly, "was I not clear Kai?" 

Moving his arm he smiles at her gently "oh you were but I like a challenge" 

Turning around he walks away from the bewildered brunette; satisfaction weighing heavy in his stomach. 

-*-*-

He makes her wait in the cold. He stays behind and talks to his professor, checks in with Damon about his weekend plans before finally venturing out to meet her.

She sits on a bench wrapped tightly in her oversized jacket, nose a deep red from the unrelenting wind. 

"I didn't think you'd show" he comments as he approaches, holding his hand out to help the small girl up. 

Anger is evident in her eyes when she glances up at him, he can't help but bite his lip to stop himself from smiling.

"I'm here aren't I?" 

He nods before clasping her cold hands in between his own, pulling her up without any difficulty. "Let's go get some coffee" he suggests, watching as she nods. 

He pulls her behind him, his fingers loosely laced with Bonnie's own as they stroll away from campus. 

Inside he can't help but feel victorious; gleeful that his tiny companion agreed to come with him. 

The walk is silent; his own thoughts keeping him from speaking. Bonnie looks tired when he glances at her, those emerald eyes greener than ever dusted over with exhaustion. 

The cafe bell dings as the pair enter. He leads her over towards the back gently pushing her into a booth "what do you want?" 

Cupping her chin in her palm she looks at him wearily "just a tea" she says softly. 

He snorts "a tea?"

The brunette nods "a tea". 

Without answering he wanders over to the front ordering the drinks before returning quickly. 

He slides in beside her; watching as she scoots closer to the wall, trying and failing to put space between them. 

"Now is the time to tell me all about yourself" he suggests as the silence lingers awkwardly between them. "Likes, dislikes who you love what's some of your favorite hobbies" he lists boredom creeping into his tone. 

"Why even ask Kai? You look bored and tired already so what's the point?"

He quickly shakes his head "tired for sure but bored with Bonnie Bennet sitting right next to me ..never"

After thirty minutes of bickering he finally has the petite girl speaking. He learns she's an only child; her father who was her sole caretaker for three years passed away a little over five months ago. 

Taking his own life after Bonnies mother had enough and walked out. 

Her grams lives in New Orleans, Bonnie recalls how painful it was having to pack up everything she knew and leave Sheila behind. Tears form in her eyes but never fall; he can see the unconditional love she holds for grandmother. 

He also comes to realize how sad Bonnie is. The young girl is good at hiding her feelings, almost golden globe worthy of how simple she makes herself seem. 

With his hand laced in her own he can't help but think of how easy this is. 

How simple it's going to be to tear her completely and utterly apart. 

-*-*-

His house isn't large. It's pretty modern looking with updated appliances and furniture, three bedrooms two baths with a large backyard. 

He has flowers planted out front making the place look more welcoming ; making it  
appealing to the eyes.

His moms bedroom hasn't changed much over the years; He's kept her clothes and trinkets right where she placed them. The carpet was ripped from the floor and in its place wood, and the walls repainted twice until he found the perfect grey color. 

He knows his mother would be rolling in her grave if she knew how much bloodshed he's spilt over the years. 

His fingers clench. 

Amanda was an accident, he didn't mean to chat up the cafe worker honestly. 

After Bonnie left he had meant to order another coffee and be on his way.. he didn't mean for this to happen tonight. 

She was to easy. So simple. 

Her desire spoke for her, it reached out and touched him before her hands did. 

Tied up to his mothers bed he stares at the weeping brunette, arms littered with bruises and cuts as the rope digs into her abused flesh.

He had charmed her, wooed her into thinking he was interested only to stab her in the back with his hunting knife; only to stuff the same panties she wet herself in into her mouth. 

"I tired being nice to you Amanda, but I can't show mercy to cowards. How would that make me look?" He questions aloud, voice laced with disgust.

Her muffled sob echos. 

"I'm feeling particularly generous tonight so I'll let you choose. Option A is an easy death, a bullet to the head quick and fast, Or option B which is personally my favorite, I cut you apart limb by limb. Little body parts at first so your awake and coherent" he says slowly, watching as her eyes widen in fear. 

"I can't pick Amanda. I feel like I would be taking an important choice away from you". 

Leaning over the bed he rips her panties out of her mouth, the blonde screams. 

His fist digs into her cheekbone, her fragile neck snapping to the side by his force. 

"Don't scream again or your tongue will be the first to go" he warns. 

She stiffens immediately, her eyes so wide they look a second away from falling out of their sockets. Clenching her legs together tiny whimpers escape her mouth, he can't help but smile. 

"I'll give you five seconds. A or B. If you don't pick I'll do it for you". 

She remains silent. 

"One" he counts slowly; his hunting knife warm in his palm as the runs his finger over the blade. 

"Two" 

The silence echos in his ears. 

"Three" 

The blonde faces him frantically "Please stop!" She screams, her brave face slipping into complete horror "please let me go" 

Sighing he grips her hand tightly slicing through her wrist before she can even blink. 

Her screams sound like music.

"I don't think that was an option"  
-*-*-

Bonnie starts to become permanent in his everyday life, sneaking her way into his routine without even trying.

He welcomes her openly; friendly hoping the brunette will finally feel comfortable enough to trust him. 

The mask he wears is slowly cracking piece by piece, crumbling just enough his true self shines through.

His cold unforgiving demeanor completely changing when the petite girl comes around. 

"I hope you weren't waiting long" Bonnie mutters quietly, her tone apologetic as she slides into the booth beside him. 

"Not at all sweetheart. I already ordered for you".

"thank you". 

He smiles at her "so what kept you?"

"Professor Dandy wants me to finish my project by Friday. It's been stressing me out and I've hit a complete wall. Nothing is inspiring me, if anything I'm down and out" she groans, her small hand coming to cup her chin. 

"What's the project?" He can't help but ask, his curiosity sky rocketing when she looks at him surprised. 

"I need to create a timeline of events that's happening in my life. I need to take ten photos and have them submitted in three days". 

"I can help" he volunteers before his brain catches up with his mouth. 

"You would do that?" She questions loudly, her volume making a few people glance in there direction. She lowers her head; redness flooding her cheeks. 

"Of course Bon. Just let me know when-"

"Now please" she interrupts excitedly; grabbing his arm she slides out of the booth yanking on him impatiently. 

He follows her easily; a smile never leaving his face as she drags him outside into the cold air. 

*-*-*

The week is productive in Kai's opinion.

A full three days with Bonnie is a win in his book, the brunettes wall she once placed for protection lays scattered on the floor. Leaving her defenseless; open to his advances. 

He learns she's very intelligent; her true passion forensic science but photography seemed easier. 

She tells him about her deceased father; how she carried the guilt of his death with her everywhere she went for years. How his absence stayed and followed her like a shadow, clinging onto her skin. 

"Did you see the signs?" He mutters softly, his larger hand covering her own, the brunette resting her head on his shoulder. 

"That's the worst part of it all. There's no signs, there's nothing to prepare you for the gut wrenching reality. You are alone completely.. with this incurable pain left to fend for yourself". 

He forces a small smile on his face as he wraps her tightly in his arms. 

She's stronger than the thought. 

She's braver than he could of ever imagined. 

And just the thought has his heart beating erratically inside his chest. 

*-*-*

"Nice house" she comments a week later, Christmas break in full swing leaving the pair together inside of his home. 

"It's alright" he says nonchalant, taking off his heavy coat tossing it into the couch. "Was my parents".

If she's surprised she doesn't show it "Well they had a beautiful home". 

"They would of liked you Bon" he says gently "my mom would of loved to have you here, she was quite the social butterfly".

The brunette blushes at his words; swatting his arm playfully "I'm sure she was lovely Kai". 

With steady legs he leads her over to the couch, pressing her down into the leather as he takes her coat from her. 

"Anything to drink Bon?" 

"Just water if fine" 

With a quick nod he makes his way into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle before returning to his small companion. 

He lets her pick a movie out, the least he can do before he steals her life from her for good. She cuddles up beside him; unaware of the danger that lurks in the shadows, oblivious to the thoughts that are racing through his mind. 

The hours pass the same way; with her small body pressed against his own. Her breathing next to his ear as she shifts around on his chest, her tiny hands finding purchase in his oversized sweatshirt.

"How did the pictures turn out?" He questions randomly, his fingers never leaving her hair. 

She hums quietly; pulling herself against him until there is no space left "Got an A thanks to you". 

With lazy movements the brunette slowly climbs her way into his lap, socked feet tucked underneath his thighs as her head rests underneath his chin. 

"Thank you for helping me Kai" she mutter softly, completely attaching herself to him like glue. 

The medicine he slipped in her water taking affect quicker than he anticipated. Faster than he would like. 

She's pliant and submissive as he runs his hands down her body, soft moans escaping her mouth as he kisses her neck. 

"Anything for you Bon.. anything for you". 

*-*-* 

She's always been gorgeous. 

Perfect. 

To beautiful for her own good. 

But now tied to his mothers bed she has never looked better. 

Her delicate wrists are bound together by rope, the skin red and raw from the tightness. 

She's been asleep for hours. The drug he slipped into her water stronger than he anticipated, her breathing even as sleep consumes her. 

Guilt washes over him suddenly, an intense blow right to his gut that almost has him doubling over from the sheer force of it. 

He feels bad. 

For once in his whole life he feels remorse, or something remotely close too. 

She looks to peaceful. Open. 

The thought of harming her scares him deeply. 

Although there's nothing to stop it now, he made the first move. Took the first leap. He's going to have to finish what he started, even if that means having her death running through his head all day. 

She moves slightly, her arms trying to stretch above her only to be held by the rope. A soft groan escapes her lips as she tries once more, only to restricted again. 

He watches as her eyes open slowly, for a brief moment he can only assume her mind is absent, exhaustion still weighing heavy on her eyelids. Her beautiful mind not catching up to the terror that awaits her. 

She's lazy with her movements, eyes finally opening all the way; still completely unaware of him and the situation at hand. Mist in her emerald orbs as she begins to fully wake. 

Her face shifts through different emotions rapidly, blank then confused morphing into fear before full on terror. 

"Kai!" She screams loudly startling the older man into action. 

"Shhh" he mutters softly stepping into the light, "it's alright Bonnie I'm right here". 

Bonnie sags in relief. 

"Kai thank god untie me please. I'm so confused what happened?" She questions quickly, tugging at her arms with confusion clouding her features. 

He doesn't respond. Her eyes regard him warily.

"Kai?" She mutters softly, her eyes piercing as she fully looks at him now, her face unreadable. 

With firm legs he stands beside her; his fingers working into her hair as he holds her still. Clutching at the elastic band that holds her long brunette hair in a messy bun. He pulls it roughly, letting said hair fall around her shoulders. 

"What are you doing" she demands, the once fragile tone she used gone, in its place anger and something he can't put a finger on. He's turned on. 

"You are so gorgeous" it rolls off his tongue so easily, so quickly he can't catch it before the words tumble out of his mouth. 

Heat rushes to her caramel cheeks. 

"You didn't answer my question" she spits; tugging harshly on his handy work. 

"I want to kiss you. Would you let me?" 

She stills at his words, "would I let you?" Bonnie repeats bitterly, scoffing at him. "Are you fucking crazy?" 

He snorts rather loudly "insane but I suppose those two go hand in hand".

Her gaze is full of disgust. Something he's never seen before on her, through the months of knowing the petite beauty she's never shown him what unfiltered hatred has looked like. 

Now with emerald eyes trained on him so intensely he's afraid it's the hottest she's been. He's never wanted to touch her more. 

"Aren't you going to ask what I want with you?" He leads, hoping she will bite the bait he's so easily placed. 

Instead she just stares at him, face still unreadable, cheeks still red. 

"Don't be brave Bon Bon. You can ask me questions, I'll be honest. I don't think I could lie to you". 

Silence greets him. 

He sighs heavily "Bonnie answer me". 

More silence. 

Anger boils underneath his skin.

Hot and rapid, a short fuse away from completely exploding. 

"Last chance Bonnie. Speak" his voice booms, deep and devoid of any emotion. The shrill loudness making her flinch back away from him. 

Silence. 

Gritting his teeth he turns away from her, his hands shaking inside of his hoodie. "I didn't want it to be like this. You aren't making this easy Bonnie. I was going to give you an easy death but now... it's like your asking for it" 

She takes a deep breath but doesn't reply. 

"I'll be back in the morning, let's hope your attitude has changed by then". 

Without a glance he walks out of the room slamming the door behind him. 

He can hear her sigh once he's out of eyesight, her tiny sobs making his heart clench painfully. 

Just a mask. 

Just another girl. 

With a deep breath he goes into in his own room, passing out the minute his head hits his pillow. 

-*-*-*

She won't look at him anymore. 

It's been a week. A full seven days since she's spoke a word. A full seven days since the last time she made eye contact. 

He's pressured her; only to turn soft when she cowers away from him. Only to turn into a puddle of mush when soft whimpers escape her mouth. 

He's has to hand feed her, not dumb enough to untie one of the knots that are holding her arms hostage. Any sudden movements she bites her lip from the pain, her arms sore and red, a little blue from the tightness.

Instead of screaming like he thought she would, Bonnie just simply lays there ignoring him completely; ignoring his very existence as if he isn't there at all. 

His temper has never been his forte. 

It's quick and explosive and he knows anymore of this silent treatment he's truly going to lose it. 

He's going to snap and become the monster he truly is. 

It's the small nagging inside of him that stops him from killing her though. A tiny voice in his ear wanting the brunette to beg for her life, wanting Bonnie to plead just to breath air. 

He knows killing her without the desperation won't fill him. If anything it will serve to annoy him more, making him more reckless and bloodthirsty. 

She coughs suddenly startling the older man; when he looks at her he's surprised to see her looking back, tear clinging to her eyelashes.

"Can you untie me please?" Her small voice croaks out, her pink lips dry and cracking as she pulls on the ropes gently. 

He shakes his head. 

"Please Kai. At least tie them behind me or-" she trails off, whimpering when she yanks on them again. 

Again he shakes his head. 

She pulls harsher this time, the rope snapping back into place as she does it again and again, tears spilling down her cheeks. 

"I'm not going to stop" Bonnie seethes, "I don't care if I break my arms". She thrashes on the bed animalistic, eyes squeezed close as the bed moves with her frantic movements. 

Kai can only watch as she completely loses it; heat crawling underneath his skin as Bonnie starts screaming, face red and eyes wet as she openly glares at him. 

When she begins to fully sob now he rushes over to her, hoping this is it. Praying that she's finally down and out. 

"Please Kai. I-I won't run I just need to move them a little, you can hold me down or whatever but please untie me" she sobs into his chest, his hands automatically coming to run through her hair. 

"Two minutes" he whispers, holding her still as he leans back to work on the knots that hold her in place. 

Once one arm is free she says in relief, pulling it close to her body as he lets the other one go. Once she's fully untied he stands up, reaching for his hunting knife in his back pocket, thumb grazing over the blade. 

She sits there arms pulled close to her chest; her face turned away from him as she completely sags into the mattress. Not moving a muscle as he looks at her. 

"Why?"she suddenly questions, eyes still hidden by her long hair, body shivering from the cold as she caves in on herself "why me Kai?" 

He scratches the back of his neck, "I want you. I've wanted you for months and I get what I want". 

She nods "So everything was a lie? You pretended to like me? You pretended to care-?"

"Yes" he interrupts "I lied. I lied about everything Bonnie, I just needed you to trust me. I needed you to care". 

She stays silent.

"I can't control myself and I needed you. I need you to fill this gaping hole inside of me, and the only way you can is if your..." he trails off. 

"Dead" 

He nods "Dead" 

Lifting her head she looks at him "you won't hurt me Kai. You can't" 

He shoves his hands deeper in his pockets. 

"I can. I will. Just not yet. I can't do it yet". 

"Then when!" She explodes startling him "when will it be my time huh? Why the fuck do you think you deserve to tell me when it's my time to go? How is that fair? How is that fucking fair Kai how?" She belts, her voice echoing off the bedroom walls. 

"I-" 

"Shut the fuck up" she interrupts, shaking her pretty head at him "I won't beg for my life. If you want to take it away from me so bad then do it, but I won't beg for it. Fuck you" she spits, turning on her side. 

He stares at her in shock for a brief moment, his eyes wide and ears ringing. 

What the fuck? 

"Look at me" he says loudly, grabbing her shoulders with rough fingers. 

"Look at me Bonnie!" He screams just as loud, flipping the petite girl around until they are eye to eye. "Keep testing me; keep up with this brave act and you'll be dead before daylight. Know your place or I'll help fucking remind you". 

"Know my place?" She scoffs trying to knock his hands away, "it looks like I already know it since my life is in your fucking hands. Don't lecture me you fucking lunatic-"

Bonnies head snaps back. 

His hand stings from the force. 

His white bed sheets are victim the the blood the runs out of her nose. She snaps her head up to look at him fully, those beautiful green orbs now wide in fear as she puts more distance between them. 

All this time he thought that's how he wanted her to look. Afraid, fearful of him. But looking at her now he doesn't like the terror that scrunches her face, he doesn't like the way her eyes seem to bore into him. 

He doesn't like the over all hatred that coats her very skin, seeping into her pores until there is nothing left. 

It's too much and not enough all at the same time. 

Keep the mask. 

You can't be weak now. 

"I'd suggest you watch your mouth. I don't miss and I definitely don't skip an opportunity" he growls. 

"You hit me" she accuses softly; her tone disbelieving, her skinny fingers coming to collect the blood that still pours from her now red nose. 

"You tested me. Did you not? You knew and still know exactly what your doing don't you Bon".

He cant recognize is own voice. 

It's to cold; detached.

"You hit me" she repeats even softer; those tiny hands wiping her blood on his bed. "You hit me". 

He takes a deep breath. "I hit you" he agrees, stepping away from her "I hit you and I'll do it again as long as you keep this act up".

Without answering him she raises her arms above her head, her face still bloody, wet as she looks away from him. 

Kai only stares. 

"Get on with it" she mutters. 

With shaky hands he ties her arms back to headboard. Not looking at her once. 

Once she's secured he steps away from her like he's been burned. His throat tight; suffocating as he steps slowly backwards. 

Without a word he leaves the room locking it. 

Her bloody face never leaving his mind. 

-*-*-

It's been a little over three months.

Three months of holding Bonnie captive. 

No ones lasted the first night; no ones breathed in the air of new day. 

He hesitates when it comes to her, his mind tells him to end it now but his heart points in another direction. 

The quicker she's gone the quicker he can move on. 

She's just another girl.

It's just another person. 

But it's not. 

It's Bonnie fucking Bennett. 

He untied her after the first month, she showed no signs of struggle, no indications that she would run. 

His house is new to her somewhat, she would have to dodge him and run down two flights of stairs before struggling to with the deadlock placed on the front door. 

She would have to over power him; which they both know she couldn't. 

She can't even carry her own weight at times. 

He keeps her fed and showered, sometimes if he's feeling generous he lets her watch movies until early morning; only to tuck her back into bed when she passes out from exhaustion. 

He wants to hurt her. Not with force, not with his fists but with his words. He wants her to want him; physically and mentally. 

Until the only thing she knows is him. 

Til all she can think about is his hands against her honey skin. 

Then when she's weak enough he will leave her, run for hills and never look back. 

run.run.run.

"I'm heading out" he announces abruptly; sitting up on the bed shoving the covers off of his overheated body. 

She glances at him, "at two in the morning?" 

"I'll be back. Don't move from this bed, don't touch or do anything while I'm gone" he demands but it comes out softer than he likes. 

She nods stupidly. 

"Good girl"

Before she can respond he's out the door, flying down the steps into the night. 

-*-*-

Gina is beautiful. 

Taller than he normally goes for but beautiful nonetheless. 

She's stuck to him like glue, arms not inching away from his neck as he basically drags her to his home; those long legs useless as he pulls her up the steps. 

"Bedroom?" She breathes hotly into his ear, mouth finding his neck as she leaves red lipstick marks on the collar of his t-shirt. 

"Bedroom" he replies just as affected, hoping the redhead believes he's wants her just for her body; just for one night. 

Once they both stumble inside he closes the door, locking it before tugging her up more stairs, quickly becoming annoyed. 

Once they stand in the hallway he stops her for moving, a firm finger pressing to her lips as he spins her to face him "my sisters sleeping so we have to be quiet" 

Gina nods in understanding. 

Without a second glance he pulls her into Bonnies room, locking the door once more behind them. 

The movie is still playing in the background; he'd only been gone a little over an over, not trusting her to be alone. 

She's still on the bed in his sweater; eyes heavy with exhaustion when she glances up to look at the sudden intrusion. 

"You said your sisters asleep" Gina accuses breaking the quiet atmosphere, her tone to aggressive, to confrontational. 

"I lied" he simply says before turning around and striking her in the face. She falls backwards onto the cold marble, eyes wide and mouth agape. 

"Wh-" 

But he hits her again. 

This time in the throat. Harder; cutting off any words fixing to spill out of her mouth. 

"Kai what are you doing" Bonnies frantic voice cuts through, the brunette at the edge of the bed reaching for him. 

"Having fun Bonster" he replies easily, kicking Gina in the face without a glance. "What are you doing?" 

Bonnie shakes her head frantically "Kai stop this now please" she begs, her voice so desperate he stops dead in his tracks. 

"Stop? Stop what? Hitting her?" He gets Gina right in the eye. "Kicking her" his boot collides with her ribs roughly. "You might be more specific Bonnie because I have no clue what your talking about" 

Gina cries loudly; unfiltered sobs escaping her throat her blood gushes out of her mouth. 

"I'll let you decide" he mutters; bewitched as confusion dances across Bonnies face. 

"Decide what?" Her tiny voice responds 

"You or her" it comes out more of demand than anything. 

She looks at him sadly. "Me or her what Kai?" 

He actually laughs this time; loud and thunderous as it bounces around his rib cage. 

"Precious precious Bon. To die of course. It's very simple. You or her". 

He's never seen her panicked before. No words leave her mouth as she sits up straight,skin paler than his sheets as she gapes at him. 

She's shaking terribly; body moved by the force of them. With a small shake of her head she closes in on herself, no longer meeting his eyes. 

"You can't make me p-pick that. How could you ask me to even consider?" 

Kai hums thoughtfully "it's very simple. You or her? I won't ask again". 

"I won't choose" Bonnies whispers "not like this. I can't." 

Kai moves closer to her, his warm hands coming to cup her chin "if you don't pick I will. I don't care about either of you, I won't lose anything". 

With that he steps back, reaching down to grab a fistful if Ginas red locks, pulling the girl into a sitting position. 

"I will count to three Bonnie. You or her. If you don't decide then I'll kill you both. It's your decision". 

Gina looks at Bonnie desperately, "please please I have a son. Please don't do this" 

Kai slaps her right across the mouth "shut the fuck up" he warns, "one" 

Bonnie scrambles off the bed "Kai please don't do this" she begs, honey skin bruised from his fingers; eyes vacant when she begs so prettily. 

"Two"

"Kai please stop" Bonnie screams. 

Gina shakes in his hold, whimpers and pleas falling from her lips as she stares at the ground. 

Kai smiles. 

"Last chance Bonnie. You or her" 

"Me" she screams, "me let her go. Me" she cries desperately, all the oxygen in her lungs evaporating as she chokes to breath in air. 

The room swirls; his face blurry as she tries to concentrate on him. Fingernails dig into her own palm as she tries to regulate her breathing, the impending doom that always lurked behind the shadows anytime Kai was near now stands front stage, consuming everything in its path. 

"Bonnie" his voice booms; she can only shake her head. 

The room is closing in. The room is closing in. Theroomisclosingin.

"Bonnie breath" she hears him yell, his hands touching her face. "Fucking breath" he screams, it echos; distant and far as if miles separated the two. 

"Please breath. In and out follow me" he instructs, her hand finding purchase on his chest; the steady beat of his heart calming her some. 

After a few moments she sucks in a lung full; coughing as the air seeps into her body once more. 

Kai leans back on his heels; face red and agitated as he stares at her. 

"You picked wrong" he accuses softly; "Bonnie the hero" he chuckles, wiping a hand through his hair. 

"I picked for you. Somehow I knew you'd sacrifice yourself; Bonnie the rug, Bonnie the nobody without her friends. Funniest part of it is, none of them have even looked for you, no one and mean no one not even Elena have told anyone that your missing" 

She doesn't lift her head. 

"How does it feel knowing that I'm the only person out here that cares about you? That I'm the only one taking care of you? How does that make you feel?" 

It's cruel. 

It's so cruel that it makes her heart clench painfully. He can see it on her face how much his words affect her. The heartache only pushes him to continue. 

"They used you. Made you think that you were worth more than you are. No one misses you Bonnie; no one cares about you. If they did don't you think they would have reported you by now?" 

Her hand flies out before he can register it, his cheek stings as she slaps him across his face. 

"You don't know anything about them. So don't speak to me about friendships you know nothing about" she yells. 

Heat feels his abdomen; lust; want as he looks at her. 

"There she is. Brave Bonnie is back I see. How pathetic just a few minutes ago you were having a panic attack about some whore-"

She punches him in the chest. Fists connecting to his pecs as she swings at him. Not strong enough to hurt but strong enough for him to feel it. 

She's losing it. 

Finally. 

She beats on him with pain etched on her face, she hits him like it's the last thing she will ever do. 

Pulling her closer to his chest he rests his head on top of her own. "She's dead behind me Bonnie. Her pretty little throat slashed before she could even blink. I spared her; ended it quickly before the real fun could begin"He reasons breathlessly. 

She stops fighting after a few more seconds; body pliant as she says against him, fight leaving her body. 

"I want to hurt you. I wish I could kill you but I can't Bonster. You are under my skin, in my veins and I don't know if I can ever get rid of you". 

Gentle fingers run through her hair as she lays motionless on his chest. Breathless and exhausted as he picks her up easily, carrying her back to bed. 

The moment he lays her down her fingers automatically clench around his sweater; pulling for him to stay, begging almost. 

"I have to clean up our mess" 

She shakes her head frantically "don't go"

Kai sighs "I have to clean this up Bonnie. Go to sleep, I'll be back shortly". 

Again she shakes her head "please don't go". 

Her grip on his sweater only tightens. 

She's shaking so hard he's afraid she might fall of the bed from the force. 

"For a moment, then I have to go" he reasons; climbing in beside the brunette who immediately burrows into him. 

She's so close he can feel every curve of her delicate body, every bone that digs into his skin. 

"Don't go" 

Without thinking he leans down and pecks her lips; soft and full and a little dry. She melts into his hold; arms secured around his muscled chest. 

Then he dives back in again, kissing her like it's in the air that he breathes. Hungrily; biting at her lower lip in warning when she doesn't open up automatically. 

She tastes like toothpaste and the gum she was chewing moments before he busted in. She's so sweet it has his head reeling. 

Her tongue runs over his own; soft and gentle just the girl in his arms. 

He pulls back to look at her, those green eyes wet with tears as she grabs at his face pressing their mouth back together. 

"Bon" he chastises, kissing her one more time before pulling away completely "let's stop here. Go to sleep" 

She actually pouts. 

"I want you" she admits, running a hand down his toned stomach. "I want you Kai". 

All this time. 

All these months he's longed for those words. 

Prayed to a god he doesn't even believe in. Hoped that she would come around. 

Now that they spill out of her mouth he's taken back. Confused; disoriented. 

How could she want him after tonight? 

"Don't say things you don't mean" 

Bonnie huffs "I want you Kai" 

He sits up putting space between them; "stop saying that". 

Bonnie sits up as well. 

"I want you. I want you. I fucking want you Kai" 

He pushes her away. 

"Stop it. Just shut up. Shut up okay!" He yells startling her, "stop saying things you don't mean".

Without letting her answer he gets off the bed; running over to Gina, grabbing her lifeless body by her hair dragging her out of the room. 

Once he’s in the hallway he locks the door. 

Breathing heavy. 

His eyes watering. 

Bonnie fucking Bennett. 

The one girl to turn his world upside down.  
The girl who’s played his game, beat him at it and has managed to stay alive through it all. 

This game they’ve played has finally come to an end. 

-*-*- 

He can’t kill her. 

He knows this down to his very core. 

He can’t hurt her. 

Not physically. 

He leaves for a week. Double checking the doors and windows, leaving suspicious amounts of food in her room throughout the week to throw her off. 

He’s running. 

Not permanently. Just for him to get his head back in the game. 

Just enough time to finish what he started five months ago. 

So he runs. 

Driving down to New Orleans for a week. Drinking and partying to keep Bonnie off of his mind. 

Seven days. 

Seven days and he will kill her. 

He will do what he said. 

He will show her he’s not pathetic. He’s not a liar. 

He will end this game. 

He will remain the champion. 

-*-*

The house is to silent. 

So quiet he’s afraid to make a sound. 

He walks up the stairs slowly, taking in everything around him. Nothing seems out of place. Nothing seems wrong. 

His hunting knife digs into his thigh; heavy and ready to finally finish this. 

He unlocks her door slowly; pushing it with his foot as he walks in cautiously. 

He drops the hunting knife to the floor. 

Blood rushes through his ears. 

Panic flushed his body as he stops himself from falling over. 

Bonnie.

Bonnie. 

A gasp leaves his mouth.

On his bed, wrapped in his clothes she lays there motionless. Skin blue, eyes closed. 

She’s dead.

dead.dead.dead.dead.dead

He clutches the bed tightly. 

Bonnie Bennett. 

Dead. 

Dead.

Suicide. 

She took her own life. 

Before he could. 

He collapses on the ground. 

Bonnie. 

Bonnie. 

Bonnie. 

The game is finally over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This took way longer than I expected. I feel like I could of made the ending longer? Maybe. I don’t know, I enjoyed writing this though so I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
